Linchpin
by Annabeth chase101
Summary: When June's sister runs away once again, she ends up in Gotham, face to face with a childhood friend. Her new friends, Genevieve Jones and Dick Grayson, seem to be pretty nice, but will the situation prove to be too much for the trio? Rated M for foul language, violence, substance abuse, references,etc. Co-written by Chiefsnoozles. Trigger warning: Contains abuse & graphic images
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys! I am soooo excited to share this story. Me and my best friend in the entire world (She's practically my sister) have been working on this story since September and its become a big deal for both of us. We have had conflicts while working and gone through it over and over and now I am excited to give this little piece of my life, to you! (no matter how cheesy that sounds) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters used or referenced from the young justice fandom, I would also like to give credit to the other author in this story, chiefsnoozles. **

_"The linchpin is an individual who can walk into chaos and create order, someone who can invent, connect, create, and make things happen. Every worthwhile institution has indispensable people who make differences like these." ~Unknown _

June. June Jackson. What a generic, normal name. What a generic, normal girl. What a generic, normal life. Or, so it seemed.

"_JJ, River, it's dinner time. Will you come in now?" Her mother called, watching her two daughters play together in the snow._

"_Okay, mommy!" River called back excitedly, knocking over the unfinished snowman she was building and running towards the door. Their yard was quite big, as their father was a farmer. June giggled at her younger sister's innocence._

"_Wait up!" She yelled, chasing the 4 year old girl. "I'm gonna get you!" _

"_Nuh uh!" River called back, stumbling over her own small feet. Her cheeks were pink with giddiness and the snowflakes covered her frizzy dirty blonde hair. Her laugh echoed throughout June's ears, loud and clear, like a distant memory. But it was right there. River was right there… her mother was right there…._

"River!" She yelled, as the now 17 year old lay sprawled across the couch. "How many times do I have to tell you? Please, please, don't smoke while Opal is around!"

River shrugged, putting out the cigarette and flipping through channels. The baby in June's arms coughed. June frowned. "This is ridiculous, you know that?"

"You're the ridiculous one, _JJ_." River taunted. That nickname reminded June of her parents, and River knew that. "A woman should be able to do what she wants in her own house."

"You aren't a woman." June commented. "And this isn't your house."

"Ah, but sis, I live in it, don't I? My baby girl lives in it. It's good as mine; doesn't matter who pays the bills, only matters who's in it the most."

"I have a _job_." June replied. "If I was in the house as much as you, there wouldn't be a house in the first place. Besides…" June didn't finish, only carrying it out in her mind. _You disappear for months at a time, anyway. _

"Smart choice, sis." River smiled, lighting another cigarette. "Now, would you feed my baby for me? I promise you won't have to brea-"

"Don't finish that." June cringed, taking the child into the kitchen.

_The smell of blood filled the air as June and River sat on the front porch, drinking their mother's fresh hot chocolate._

"_Papa's at it again." June sighed, the last squeal of the newly butchered spring pig emerging through the cold. _

"_Cutting pigs heads off." River stated. "Does he do it for fun?"_

"_Of course not." June chuckled at the 6 year old. "It's for Christmas time. That's where the ham comes from."_

_River shot a disgusted face a June. "Reeeeally?" June nodded, just as their father left the butcher house, the dead pig slung over his back. He smiled at the girls, waving. They smiled and waved back._

"_Daddy sure is strong." River admired. "I wanna be a pig killer when I grow up."_

_June couldn't help but to laugh. "Don't tell that to your friends. That's creepy as heck, you know that?"_

"_I know that." River answered, a smug smile on her face._

"Heh. You really do look like River, y'know, babe?'" June noticed, tickling the child as she set her down in her high chair. Opal cooed.

"Mama." She giggled, holding out her arms. June frowned.

"No, not Mama." She corrected. "I'm your Aunt, got it, babe? Just call me Junie."

"Mama." Opal repeated, as if she hadn't understood at all. Being a baby, of course she hadn't.

"Ju-nie. Aunt Junie. I know it may seem like I'm your Mama, but River is." She could have sworn she saw Opal roll her eyes, as if to say, _A deadbeat mom, sure._

June smiled, but her eyes were sad as she set out some cereal in front of Opal. "Sorry. It's not much of a dinner, is it? You don't seem to mind."

Her words proved to be true as Opal giggled and proceeded to shove her face in the bowl, splashing milk everywhere. June chuckled, getting up and heading into the next room over, knowing Opal wouldn't go anywhere. The only thing that June knew River would never do was hurt Opal… neglect her, sure. But never physically hurt her.

She went into what was supposed to be the laundry room (although no washing machines were present) and glanced out the window.

"_Wow, nice haircut!" Someone teased, pushing a small boy down into the woodchips. He had obviously cut his own hair, seeing as it was poorly shaven up the sides. "Borrowed Daddy's razor, huh? I know more than one way that razor can be used, kid!" The bully's little clique laughed loudly and annoyingly, their voices belonging to those of small children. Children's laughs should be happy, not hateful. The boy cringed as the bully lifted up his leg to kick his side._

"_STOP!" 10 year old June commanded, pushing the bully down. "You're all just mean, and you should be ashamed of yourselves! Go home, would you?" They obeyed, as she was far older and taller than they were. She turned to the boy. "Cowards." She muttered. "What's your name?" _

"_Carter." He replied, in a weak and measly voice. _

"_My name's June. You're welcome."_

"_Y-yeah, thanks." He said nervously, his face getting red. She smiled kindly at the small boy. He was no more than 6, a year younger than River at the time. She held out her hand and he accepted it. She pulled him up, ruffling his messed up hair. He was about up to her chest, short for someone his age._

"_Oh, was this your hat?" She asked, seeing a baseball cap lying a few feet away from where they stood. He nodded. "You were trying to cover up your hair, weren't you? That's okay. My mom's real good with hair, she'll fix it if your mom can't." She picked up the hat and put it on his head. He blushed even harder, although she didn't seem to notice. _

"_Y-y-you h-have it." He whispered, holding it out to her._

"_Huh?" She asked, surprised._

"_Y-you can have this, miss!" He said louder. She smiled, taking it from him and setting it on her head._

"_Call me Junie."_

She frowned, wondering where he was right now. Not liked she cared, not after all those fights that had broken out. Not after all those tears that had fallen. Not after what he'd done to her.

But mostly, not after what he'd done to her sister.

"Stupid." She muttered. "Stupid stupid stupid stupid st-"

"Talking to yourself, again?"

June froze, turning around and coughing at the smell of cigarette smoke.

"River." She muttered. "Fuck off."

River raised her eyebrows. "Why such a sudden change in personality, sis? Somethin' happen?"

"Something happened, alright." She said through her teeth. "Just a few years ago."

River looked down, showing some shame for once. "I'm sorry."

"Why are YOU sorry?" June yelled. River stopped all motion until there were no signs that she was even alive. She was pale and frigid and finally June could see her true self exposed.

"Go away." She snapped. "I don't want to discuss this with you."

"I didn't either." River silently left, and for once June had a sliver of hope in store for her sister.

Until that very next day.

**What you said yesterday made me think. I won't let anyone do that to me again, trust me, because I've got people to protect me. Contrary to popular belief, you aren't one of them. A shame, sis, but I'll see you in a few months or so. I'm going to Gotham, and I'm leaving Opal with you. I don't love you, but just for the fun of it:**

**Love, **

**Your baby sister**

Every gear in June's mind stopped working - every thought disappeared as she ran into the bathroom to puke up her own tears. "Skrew this, River." Taking out a blade, she held it to her wrist, closed her eyes and then… chopped 5 inches off of her long, bronze hair and watched as it fell to the floor in a deep, thick clump.

"I'm going after you this time."


	2. Chapter 2

June knew very well that she would regret this more than anything.

"Hello?" She held the phone up to her ear. "Is this child services?"

"Yes." The other person answered.

"I'd like to report a neglected baby. It's my neighbor's, but it seems as if her mother has left."

"What about the father?"

"I believe that he's passed."

"I understand. When did her mother leave?"

"Around 9 PM, I think. But even if we were able to find her, her child was not in a safe home as it was."

"Alright. Address?"

"00232 Redwood Dr., Star City."

"We will be over as soon as possible. Please stay with the child and if her mother shows up, please notify us."

"Of course."

"Thank you, miss."

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

She had just told the biggest lie, and glancing back at Opal sleeping she couldn't tell if it was the right choice. She could tell, however, that there was no way in hell that River would get away with sneaking to Gotham - she couldn't get pregnant again. She was too young to be even thinking about that. June had already packed her bag hours before, only taking a photograph of her family before her parents had passed, another one of Opal, a few clothes, and the remaining money she had saved up from her job. She had lost her job a week before, but never told River. There really was no point in that.

She had no car, but the train station wasn't far. Within walking distance. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, it only took about five minutes. She handed the woman behind the counter a few dollars, and in return she received a ticket to Gotham. She wasn't turning back.

By the time she woke up from her nap, she was the only one left on the train.

"Crap!" She said, realizing she hadn't gotten off. "How did they miss me? I was sitting in plain sight!" She groaned, grabbing her bag and moving to the car ahead. That car was empty, too. "Shit!" She said again, glancing out the window. It looked like a pretty abandoned industrial area, with smoggy air. There was a large factory in the distance; thick, black, smoke surrounding it.

She made her way to the first car, and then into the engine. A dirty, tall man sat behind the controls.

"Hey!" She said. "I was supposed to get off at Gotham! Where is everyone?"

Looking back at her, the man's eyes widened. "What are you doing here?! There aren't supposed to be any passengers at this station!"

"What?" She asked. "There's a station around here? Would you mind dropping me off there, please?"

He shrugged. "Sure, kid. If that's what you want. Nobody'll be there, though; no one in their right mind would want to be dropped off here, so they abandoned it. I've already dropped off all my passengers to and from Gotham, so I'd get moving if I was you. I don't see a problem with dropping you off, though. Ain't got nowhere to be."

"Thank you so much!" She said, relieved. "Do you know if there's a phone booth there?"

"Yeah, there's one. But I doubt it'll work." He said. "Anyways, we're here. Get off." The train slowly came to a stop.

"Thanks again." June said, hopping off. Immediately, her lungs filled with the musty air, and she began to cough. It reminded her all too much of River's cigarettes. She ran to the phone thinking of who to call… nobody came to mind except one person, but that was risky… She inserted a few coins and dialed the number. "Carter?" She asked, surprised that the phone still worked.

"This is him." The other end answered.

"Thank god! I'm in the middle of nowhere, and-" The last time they encountered flashed back into her mind.

"_Get out of my house!" She had screamed. "You've ruined enough!" _

"_I didn't ruin anything." He replied. "Your sister did this to herself."_

"_Liar!" She called. "You're a liar! I HATE YOU!"_

She was silent. She really did hate him, and the fact that he wasn't caught made her hate him even more.

"You still there?"

"Y-yes." She replied. "Just come pick me up." She glanced around for any sign of her location. "Just take the train to Gotham but stay on board until you see me. It should be 2-3 stops later, so-"

"I think I know where you are." He said. "I'll be there soon."

She sighed as he hung up. She despised talking to him, and she despised the fact that she was even able to after what he did. He had no idea where she was, and he certainly wouldn't be there soon. He was a liar.

"Who are you?!" An unfamiliar voice demanded from behind her. June turned around to see a girl a few years younger than her, Carter's age. She was beautiful and blonde, with perfect physique and facial features, her purple costume tight-fitting yet flexible.

"Huh?" June said, caught off guard. "I've seen you before. Aren't you that one superhero girl - uh, Raven was your name?"

"I said who are _you_, not the other way around."

"Oh. Sorry, I'm June."

"June what?" She said urgently.

"June Jackson." She replied. "I'm waiting for my, uh, ex - friend to-"

"We have to get you out of here." Raven said. "Hurry, c'mon!"

Raven grabbed her hand, tugging her out of the station and towards the large factory. She covered her nose and mouth with her remaining hand to block out the smoke, so June followed her lead but ending up coughing anyway. They sprinted towards the factory, and just when Raven seemed convinced they were almost safe, she tripped and sent the two toppling over one another.

To June's surprise, Raven laughed.

"Sorry. I'm kind of really clumsy." She giggled. June couldn't help but laugh, too.

"What was this all about, anyway?" She asked as Raven got up.

"There's a well-known criminal running around here, and he mentioned your name." Raven offered her hand to June, who still was on the ground. "He doesn't have a villain name. Just calls himself Carter." June's eyes widened, but she said nothing. Raven tilted her head to the left. "Something wrong?" Her hand was still outstretched. Slowly, June took it.

"He's already here?" She asked. "Where did you last see him? He's the only way I can get to Gotham!"

"Don't worry." Raven said. "I work for Batman. I think I can manage getting you to Gotham. You got a place there?"

"Nah." June replied. "I'll explain later. For now, can you just tell me where you saw this 'Carter' guy last?"

"I could." She said. "But it looks like that won't be necessary." She motioned behind her.

June turned around to see Carter, smiling.

"Hey, June. Long time no see."

"Shut up." June grit her teeth. "Just because I called you doesn't mean I forgive you. It was my only option."

"I know." He shrugged. "I see you've got tangled up with that bitch, huh?" He looked straight at Raven, who stood in front of June protectively. He laughed. "Why do you find the need to protect June?" He asked. "She could beat anyone up. I've got the scars to prove it." He chuckled.

"I'm protecting her because it's my job." She said. "I have to protect bystanders at all costs."

"But June's not a bystander anymore." He pointed out. "I'm supposed to pick her up. If you aren't okay with that, you should do something."

"I will." She said. "She would be better off stranded here than alone with you." She turned to June. "You realize he's a registered sex offender, right?" Before June could respond, Carter butt in.

"She knows that better than you do! I guess you're a dumb blonde after all." Raven grit her teeth, charging at him. He dodged, circling around her and pulling out a knife as Raven quickly turned and slid, grabbing his legs and pulling him down.

"Pin him down!" Raven yelled at June, who was surprised that Raven trusted her already. Still, she ran to Carter and had him pinned down against the floor. He smiled.

"Smart, Raven. Bringing her into the fight was a good decision, but not the obvious one for a hero like you."

"Who's the dumb blonde now?" She muttered, pulling out some handcuffs.

"He's brunette, though…" June pointed out the obvious.

"Just let me have my moment, will y-" As June's eyes averted from Carter to Raven, he caught the two girls off guard and pushed her weight off of him, sending her flying into a nearby crate. She was stronger than him by far, but without her focus she was a pushover.

"Crap!" Raven called as Carter took his chance to escape. She glanced over at June, who wasn't getting up. "Come on, that couldn't of hurt you too badly."

"It didn't." June said. Turning to Raven, she held up a blood red ring. Raven's eyes widened at its beauty.

"Put it on." She said. June nodded, slipping it on her pointer finger and holding up her hand. "That's gorgeous." June continued to nod, almost in a trance… she twisted it around her finger, and suddenly, disappeared.

"June?!" Raven said, confused. "June! What the heck?"

She came back into view, a smile on her face. "Did you see that? Everything turned all… weird. I had infrared vision, or something."

"Yeah. And you turned invisible."

"Really?" She exclaimed, pulling herself up.

"I wouldn't lie." Raven chuckled. "And you know what this means, right?"

"I guess that I officially have 'powers'?"

"Yeah. And you know what that means?"

"No."

"When I take you back to the Batcave, you won't be leaving for a while." Raven smiled, holding out her hand. "Welcome to the team."


	3. Chapter 3

Raven took June by the hand and pulled a grapple gun out of her utility belt. She turned to June.

"Hold on." She pulled the trigger, and June gasped as they were quickly pulled onto the roof of the factory. From there, she grappled to the bridge that led to Gotham City and started to run across the top. It was night time, around midnight, so she wouldn't be spotted easily in her black and purple suit. June ran behind her, stumbling every so often. Raven turned and steadied her as she nearly took an unexpected swim in Gotham Bay.

"Careful, we can't have you falling off, now can we? That would kind of suck." She smiled when June laughed. She had been silent the entire way, and Raven had been worried that she had already fallen off. They reached Gotham City and Raven took June's hand once more. She grappled once again to the nearest building, gliding across the rooftops as if she could fly. As they neared their destination, Raven slowed and turned to June. She smiled sheepishly and held up a blindfold.

"Sorry about this, but Batman says that I can't let anybody know our identity yet. He has trust issues." She tied the blindfold over June's eyes, and took her hand, leading her to the Batcave. She entered from the outdoors, pulling the cliché potted plant lever. She jumped down the large step and then guided June down the rest of the staircase. When they arrived at the bottom, Raven removed the blindfold from June's eyes. Raven smiled at the awestruck look that swept across her face, and laughed lightly, leading June to where she was expecting Batman to be. When they arrived at the monitors, however, the dark night was nowhere to be found. In his place was Robin, Batman's first protege. Raven smiled and walked over to him, gesturing for June to follow. Robin smiled as he saw Raven approach, but it quickly faded into a look of suspicion when he saw June.

"Who is this?" He asked, guarded. Raven placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and gestured towards June.

"Relax, Rob. This is June Jackson, she helped me get rid of Carter the Creep-O today. And she has a super power! Isn't that awesome? Anyway, I had to bring her here, obviously, so here she is." Robin looked at Raven disapprovingly.

"Raven, I've told you a million times! You can't run after the big guys without backup. Remember what happened last time?" Raven rubbed her arm as if remembering pain, but shook it off with a sigh.

"You worry to much, Robin. I'm fine! See?" She spun around, showing him her unharmed self. "Anyway, I wasn't alone, I had June!" Robin looked at June, as if only just remembering she was there. He glared at her.

"And then there's that, how do we know that this 'June' is trustworthy? You can't just bring people to the cave because they helped you once! Raven, you know that." He said scoldingly. Raven looked at the floor sheepishly.

"But Robin... I knew she was trustworthy! I can just... Tell, okay?!" She stopped and scratched the back of her neck, just realizing how ridiculous that sounded. "Okay, that sounded better in my head. But she's here now, so you can do your whole 'I'm Robin, Batman's partner, fear me' business." Robin rolled his eyes at her, but she could see a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He stood from the monitor chair and walked over to June, taking her arm and leading her away to what Raven had dubbed the "baterrogation room". Raven bit her lip nervously. "Just don't be too hard on her, Robin, okay?" And, with that, he was out of sight. Raven sighed and changed out of her costume, into a purple t-shirt and skinny jeans, putting her one-sided glass shades on and left the bat cave. She smiled to herself as she thought about that day's adventures.

"This is going to be one hell of an adventure. I can just feel it."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay! Sorry it took so long and for the lack of A/N in the last chapter, but we have planned to put out 2 chapters at a time! So, enjoy and review! Reviews make me happy and want write more!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, the batboys would be mentioned. A LOT. **

June was a little bit uncomfortable as he dragged her into the "batterogation room". What kind of person came up with a pun like that, anyway?

This was Robin - he was, more or less, a celebrity. And here he was, next to her. He was a lot younger than her- 14 or 15, while she was 19 -  
>and from the looks of it, he didn't like her. For whatever reason, that made June a little bit upset, but mostly curious - What did I do to make him hate me so much? It's probably just a stupid hunch he has. It doesn't mean anything, and I can't be focusing on dumb things like him when I don't even know where I am. Nobody knows exactly where the Batcave is, after all.<p>

"Your name?" He asked.

"June." She replied. "Didn't Raven say that already?"

"Full name." He corrected.

"Oh! Uh... June Marie. June Marie Jackson, and, uh-"

"Where'd you get your powers?" He interrupted. Rude, June thought, but she showed the ring nonetheless.

"I don't even know, I just found this ring at the factory and when I twist it around my finger-" She demonstrated, "I disappear."

He nodded, looking around the room as if he believed she was just hiding. She twisted it back, and appeared behind him, whispering, "Boo." He jumped, and she laughed. She had been hoping this would help him lighten up, but only for a moment. He quickly returned back to a stern attitude.

"Ahem... And, why are you in Gotham?"

Suddenly, she became uncomfortable. "Do... Do I have to tell you?"

"No." He shrugged. "But if you don't, we can't trust you, and you'll be kicked out. Besides, from the looks of things, I doubt you actually have a place to stay, correct?"

"Correct." She confirmed. "I... I'm here to find my sister. She kind of ran away, if you could even call it that."

He nodded, pursing his lips. "Well. You're... 19?" She nodded. "And your sister?"

"17, but she's acts like she's a 3 year old on drugs." She could see a small smirk replace his old scowl as he uncrossed his arms and held out his hand.

"Cool." He said. "I-I mean, not cool. That your sister's a 3 year old on drugs and everything." She laughed at this strange altering in personality, as he suddenly became much more awkward... But much more approachable, all the same. She shook his hand.

"So... Can I stay?" She nervously asked.

"...I don't know, Batman decides these things. I'll put in a good word though, tell him you're trying to find your sister. I might even be able to convince him to train you, since you're obviously out of shape."

She frantically glanced down at her body, realizing it was much more skinny than it should be. She had more muscle when she was a 10 year old than she did now, but it's not like she had anyone to blame but the natural order of life. She certainly couldn't afford the organics that her parents used to feed her back on the farm, much less fruits and vegetables at all. She ate mostly bread and drank mostly tap water. She chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He shrugged, smirking subtly.

"Anyways, go out and tell Ge-Raven that you're gonna stay until Batman decides if it's long term. The only reason you got such a big chance of acceptance is because of that ring of yours, and of course Raven helped you out. In fact, I bet she's gonna wanna introduce you to the rest of the team."

"Cool." She said, secretly ecstatic that she was going to meet a team of famous super-teens. She could remember that Opal's favorite cereal had one of the members - Megan - the cover... Now that she thought about it, it was called Miss Martian's Munchies. She tried her best to hold back a laugh at the memory as she exited the room, finding Raven pacing nervously outside.

"What did he say?!" She immediately asked. "If he likes you, there's no way Batman will turn you down!"

"I don't know if he likes me, but he did say he would put in a good word. Besides, even if it turns out that I can't stay for very long, I do get to crash here until Batman decides."

"Awesomeness!" Raven squealed, hugging June tightly. It seemed that she became friendly very quickly, which June wasn't sure was a good thing. "So, I guess all that's left is to introduce you to the others. We'll have to wait until they get back, they're all on separate missions... But for now, I'll give you a little tour of the Batcave, and even the mansion if you're lucky!"

Before June could say anything, Raven grabbed her hand and tugged her along just as Robin had. To be honest, she felt like some sort of doll... But, she didn't care. It was nice to be able to relax for once, let someone else do the work... That was a feeling that hasn't visited her in years.

And for that, she was grateful.


End file.
